


流亡在阿尔比恩

by lonelymusic



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymusic/pseuds/lonelymusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前情提要，亚瑟为了梅林跟乌瑟闹翻了，被乌瑟驱逐出甘美洛</p><p>前情中文衔接：<br/>http://merlinclub.5d6d.com/thread-1461-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	流亡在阿尔比恩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Exile In Albion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61426) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> I'm not the author, but the translator. Astolat has created such a wonderful story. Love it so much.
> 
> 此外，感谢随缘居和百度贴吧里的夜夜清欢、X-family、dorothych、azuresugar 、merath 、W闪闪W 、囧6（Veronic@ ？）等网友的指导和鼓励。

在艾尔多，亚瑟像一头被驯服的狮子：尽管你不需要担心会被他撕成碎片，但明显格格不入，让周围的人十分紧张。

他们真不该来艾尔多，梅林想。但远离了甘美洛边境后，这里他们可以暂时歇歇脚，有瓦遮头，有顿饭吃，尽管不怎么好吃，这比乞丐强。他们受到了村民的欢迎，但可以感受到他们心中的疑惑。亚瑟来了2天，已把人累得够呛：他给村子建了跟人一样高的围墙；挖了几条灌溉沟渠，让更多土地可以用来饲养家禽；帮忙和解了持续多年的口角，让村子的冬天少了点茶余饭后的谈资。

迪纳丹和凯住在斯密斯的草房，高文在一个棚里，亚瑟在胡妮丝的一间房子里。他正在整理斗篷，也许还在计划什么修葺方案。梅林意识到，他再不把亚瑟带走，他很快会把这里建成一个带围墙的小镇，在山那头建起城堡，然后等着森瑞德王来攻打。

问题是，他根本不知道该去哪里。去另一个村庄？悲剧会重现。去另一个国家当骑士？想都别想。亚瑟生来就是要别人效忠于他的，如果要他效忠其他国王，梅林很清楚会有怎样后果。再说，如果那样，关于“你将成为甘美洛的国王”这个黛丝缇妮也不允许。不过现在他们也完全没有提起这个话题了。梅林现在明白为什么莫甘娜总是看起来那么苍白和惊恐。预见未来多么可怕：虽然脑里只闪过一些片段，但感觉如此真实。你并不知道你怎么会知道的，而且将会怎么发展下去。无论如何，让亚瑟为别国而战是不可能的。如果装备齐全，亚瑟肯定会自己组织一只军队，然后惹麻烦上身。看来，得找点什么转移他的注意力，先缓缓他的国王梦。

“你最好跟亚瑟说说，明天不要去打猎了，”胡妮丝搅着一大锅肉，盖起来，准备焖过夜。“肉已经足够我们吃一个星期了。沃特的熏屋也没有地方放了。”

“好的，我跟他说。”梅林阴沉着脸。又一个需要转移注意力的活。胡妮丝走到梅林身边坐下，梅林递给她一杯水，说“我想，我们很快要离开了。”

“我猜到了，”胡妮丝说，手捧着被子。她看起来很疲倦，担心和害怕，跟看到他们刚刚来到艾尔多时的表情一样。那时，梅林虚弱得差不多从马上摔下来，幸好有亚瑟握着他。胡妮丝想抱以一个微笑，但看起来很脆弱。

“我们会没事的。”梅林试着安慰她。“我没事。你看，我现在好多了吧。”他把手伸到火炉，一簇火焰在他手指上跳起舞来。“而且我不用再隐瞒下去了。”

“如果没把房子烧起来，那就没事。”胡妮丝指指壁炉，梅林把火焰放回去，她嘴角才放松。

“我跟甘美洛四位骑士一起呢。你知道。亚瑟剑术很好，碰到怪兽也不怕。他也非常聪明。”梅林这么说这是为了让胡妮丝安心。其实他完全可以自己照顾好自己，但只要不再需要面对十二个法力高强的法师和被棒在木头上准备火刑。那些他当然没跟胡妮丝透露。但就算没透露，胡妮丝那天看到梅林和亚瑟后，还是哭得稀里哗啦的，抱着亚瑟，让大家非常尴尬，尤其是梅林。

“但你别告诉亚瑟我那样赞他哦。”梅林马上说。

“亲爱的，”胡妮丝伸出手摸着他的脸。“答应我，小心使用你的魔法。人们还是很害怕的。他们会讨厌他们惧怕的东西。”

“我不会让任何人伤害我的，包括亚瑟。”

“不，当然不会，”胡妮丝低声说，但梅林肯定自己一点也没安慰成功。

他又想问他母亲到底害怕什么。他觉得她不是担心他受伤害。但他也不知道自己到底想不想问，也不知道自己到底想不想知道答案。梅林看着她的手，由于农活弄得粗糙无比，毫无光泽，关节有点肿大。他还记得他第一次把一碗快撒到地上的汤还原时，那只手给了自己一巴掌。“对不起，对不起，”当时梅林吓得哭了，不知道自己哪里做错。结果又把汤撒到地面。“梅林，看这都…”胡妮丝坐下来，哭起来，但很快又笑出声。然后她抱起梅林，亲了亲他的脸蛋，仿佛什么事也没有发生过。这是他三岁时的记忆。

梅林的手指很修长而笔直，白白净净的。他被烧伤过，弄过药水，洗盔甲和剑时刮伤过，但就是没有留下疤痕，跟母亲的手指不一样。他从来没有问他，他这手哪来的，也没问过，他眼睛的火是怎么回事。他知道她不会回答。但每个五朔节，胡妮丝都不让他出去跟别人歌唱和庆祝。

他把手放到自己腿上，承诺到：“我会小心的。”

胡妮丝没再说什么，起身亲了亲梅林。“好了，睡觉吧”她边说边把火熄灭。

梅林把鞋脱掉，悄悄地走进房间，怕吵起亚瑟。但明显，亚瑟没睡着。梅林可以感受到他眼光闪烁，正盯着屋顶。梅林叹了口气，钻进被窝，偷偷看了亚瑟一眼。

“你知道，我就在你旁边，看得到你在瞪我”。亚瑟说

“我没在瞪你！”梅林撒谎。

亚瑟转过身瞪回他。“你知道，我才不怕你这个强大的法师。你要把我惹毛了，我一样会揍你一顿。”

“那我会把你的床变成一个鸟巢！”梅林生气地说。结果他发现自己成了转移亚瑟注意力的角色了。

他们俩扭打起来。不用问，亚瑟当然获胜。亚瑟只用单手就擒住了梅林两只手，把他们顶到梅林背后，让梅林的脸压着枕头。梅林只能蹬着空气，很快喘着起气投降了。

“够了吧？”亚瑟欢快地哼起来。

“你这个大混蛋！”梅林的声音从枕头里传出。

“你说什么？”亚瑟说，“我没听到那句‘是的，亚瑟，我承认你是最棒的’。想起来的话，快说！”

好吧，人的忍耐是有限度的。梅林把头扭向一边，念到“Ermiad pegranos anadrathi”。亚瑟啊了一声，就被飞向空中的毯子蒙住了头。毯子绕着他的手臂，把他拉倒在地面。

梅林坐到亚瑟腿上，看着毯子自己把自己绑在亚瑟身上，在他手腕打结。

“那是该死的作弊！”亚瑟挣扎着。

“喔，跟你这个压在我身上100磅体重的训练有素的骑士相比，那不算！”梅林兴奋地说。他没想到当亚瑟知道他会魔法后，事情可以这样发展。但太好玩了，他不再需要隐瞒，不需要装成一个普通的农夫仆人。梅林觉得仿佛他身上的枷锁被解开了，他的魔法想对着亚瑟炫耀，想对着他唱，看我的！看我的！

但他还是感到一丝内疚。好吧，他答应过他母亲，但那不过是一时的，而且亚瑟知道了。还有呢，这是亚瑟自找的，这么多年了，他总是拿着他的剑炫耀所谓的英雄气概和自以为是。没人会怪梅林耍一点点坏。

梅林把身子探到亚瑟面前。“不如这样说吧，‘你是对的，梅林，非常聪明和…’”突然，梅林被亚瑟抬起的双腿蹬到地上，亚瑟一翻身坐在梅林身上，用双手盖住梅林的嘴。

梅林发出“Mdgdfmmmfhr!”的声音，其实想说“从我身上下去，不然我把你变成一只青蛙！”其实他也不知道怎么把人变成青蛙，但他曾经用过一个把衣服变绿的咒语，他想可以用那个试试。

亚瑟得意地笑着，一点也不担心梅林在想什么诡计。“什么？”他就这样舒服地爬着，手肘顶着地板，快把梅林肺里的空气挤光了。

梅林拼命用鼻子呼吸，准备把亚瑟掀翻在地。他不需要咒语。虽然用些简单的咒语就可以做到，但现在他连呼吸都觉得困难，而且还有个家伙把你当床垫舒服的躺着。那家伙有着坚挺的鼻梁，非常自恋地在微笑，却又那么讨厌。亚瑟整个人压在梅林身上，从胸部到腿部，他不是很高，但他真的好重啊。

梅林抬头望着亚瑟，突然气氛变了。亚瑟一开始还洋洋得意地看着他，过了一会脸色一变，笑容逐渐消失。房间里还有点火光，梅林注意到，亚瑟的眼神暗下来。

“好了，闹够了。”亚瑟突然起身，放开梅林。

“是的，当然。”梅林撑起自己。过了一会，他啊了一声想起来，然后瞳孔变金色，绑着亚瑟的毯子自己松开，落在地板，

他们在凌乱的毯子边一起坐下，谁也没说话，气氛比较尴尬。但梅林太困了，把肩膀靠向亚瑟，在静静地呼吸声中，气氛从尴尬反而变得舒服起来。

亚瑟打破安静，温柔地说：“我们不能留在这里了。”

“哦？”梅林说，“哦！我说是的，我知道。”

亚瑟点点头，“我已经在这待了一段时间，森瑞德会知道的，他会认为甘美洛要来蚕食他的领地。”

“我…没想到。”梅林不安地说。

“我只是，”亚瑟说，“我不知道该去哪。”

梅林看向自己空空的双手，觉得很没用。

“我该让迪纳丹和其他人去另一个国家。”亚瑟说。“他们是好人，优秀的骑士。任何国王都喜欢他们效忠的。”

“他们不会离开你的。”梅林说。

亚瑟低下头。“我给不了他们任何东西，甚至一张可以安睡的床。”

“你是你啊，”梅林说，“那是我们跟来的原因。以前你让我们睡在树林里怎么就不知道害臊了。”

亚瑟微微地笑了笑。害臊，不自信，根本不像他。但很快又低沉下去，“三天的打猎跟无家可归不是一回事。”

“别当成无家可归嘛，”梅林说，“我们可以当作…当作…”他想了想，说道“度假！”

亚瑟扭头看向他。

“噢，”梅林补充道“几个星期前你还在抱怨怎么不能去甘美洛外面参加比赛呢…哦不，别在跳到我身上！”梅林匆匆说道。但显然，亚瑟有了更好的想法，梅林想知道亚瑟怎么有了更好的想法。他们没说话，把眼睛看向别处，就是不看对方。

“我是说，”过了一会，梅林开口“反正现在我们可以想去哪就去哪。我们不如去格拉斯顿伯里修道院吧。”

亚瑟抬起眉毛问，“修道院？”

“是这样…”梅林记得盖亚斯曾经提过那里有些魔法书，但他不确定亚瑟敢不敢兴趣。

“我才不要一起来就听到一群僧侣在我耳边嗡嗡颂诗！”亚瑟说，“我够郁闷的了，上帝。不过还是谢谢你，我确实想到我们该去哪了。”

“真的？”梅林心情一下子好起来。

\-----------------------------------------

梅林看着议室中间一堆盔甲、剑、长矛和盾牌，以及一桶水和一些刷子。

“这才比较有模有样。”亚瑟拍拍手，从窗户转过身，眉开眼笑。

对比起艾尔多的小木屋，这里空间大得像种恩赐，甚至有点奢华的感觉。然而，四位游侠骑士，确切地说，因逃亡中需要隐姓埋名的骑士，没有被安置在沃廷格王宫殿里最好的房间，这在公开比武的旺季也是情有可原。因此，5个大男人只好挤在一间中等大小的屋里，屋里只有4张帆布床。

“我们必须要参加宴会，”亚瑟说，“呃，那是……”

梅林从那堆盔甲眯起眼看着亚瑟。

“你不会介意吧？”亚瑟想轻松地说。

“介意？”梅林露齿笑了笑，“当然不啦。”他有意躺倒在一张最大的床上，抬起手，念起咒语，“Venasti”。

所有盔甲浮在空中，海绵和刷子蹦上蹦下地擦起来。骑士们倒退了几步。迪纳丹悄悄地划十字，当然只是他自以为能躲过别人的视线。

梅林把手交叉放在脑后，躺好，说到：“我就待这里，好好睡一觉。”

“呃，好的。”亚瑟盯着那些盔甲，“梅林，那不会弄伤盔甲或其他什么吧？”

“你之前从来没这么抱怨过。”梅林说。

“我之前从没……”亚瑟差点想跳起来，瞪着梅林，梅林瞪回他。“好吧，”过了一会，亚瑟说，“我们…过一会回来！”

骑士们小心翼翼地避免碰到漂浮的盔甲，轻轻地打开门，仿佛那扇门会攻击人似的。梅林心想，不如让盔甲追着他们玩，特别是亚瑟。但很快打消了这个念头，因为他是在太累了：他们骑了3天马，几乎没怎么休息。

沉睡了几小时后，梅林在半睡半醒中听到亚瑟含糊的声音在耳边响起“躺过去点”。梅林嘟囔了一下，但很快又睡着了，只是侧了侧身让亚瑟挤进来。

第二天，梅林醒来。他这么多天来第一次觉得暖烘烘的。温暖的阳光洒在身上，暖和的臂弯拥抱着他…等等，臂弯？！他马上发现颈后亚瑟平稳的鼻息！然而，让他觉得糟糕的是，这感觉尤其棒，不仅仅是暖和，拥抱，更多的是----一种强烈的归宿感。亚瑟紧贴着他的背部，他们的双脚契合地搭在一起，仿佛生来如此。

“亚瑟！”梅林嘶哑地轻声叫到。他努力想转身。亚瑟只是微微动了一下。梅林很难为情，只好动作越来越大，扭动自己的身体，使自己能面对亚瑟好戳醒他。当他对上那张还有红酒渍在嘴角的脸蛋，看着蓬乱的金发，以及明显变淡的黑眼圈，梅林只是无助地呆望着。这时亚瑟突然睁开眼，眨了几下，盯向梅林。

“我在睡觉。”梅林一开口就犯傻了。

“是。”亚瑟说，“这里…这里只有4张…”他没再说下去。他们只是在彼此耳边小声说着。其他人还在睡呢。

他们没再移动。梅林的头枕着亚瑟的手臂，亚瑟另一只手居然放在梅林的臀部，这样使他们贴在一起。这不该感觉这么美好，这么棒。但就像施了魔法一样，亚瑟小腹涌起了一阵暖流。

梅林觉得自己的脸越来越红和滚烫了，亚瑟没再看向他。

“我们该，”梅林笨拙地说道，“起床了，或者……”

“是啊！”亚瑟马上说道。亚瑟随手掀起被单，迅速起身。梅林皱着眉头看着亚瑟利索的动作，自己则缓慢的撑起来，觉得这三天像被人用棍子抽打过似的。

大家起床后，很明显，有一个那么好的仆人在身边，如果再让骑士们去拿早餐，就太说不过去了。亚瑟指出这一点，梅林开口说道，“我在考虑要不要把你变成一只鸽子！”在意识到他使气氛陡然紧张起来----迪纳丹甚至握起他的佩剑！梅林马上露出俏皮的笑容：“开玩笑啦！”亚瑟得意地笑起来，梅林嘟囔着跑去取他们的早餐。不用说了，不过是些槽糕的稀粥和面包。

更槽糕的是，当梅林回来，他发现亚瑟脸上得意的笑容消失了，取而代之的是不耐烦的表情—那种听到他不愿意听的东西时显露出来的表情。迪纳丹和凯有点紧张地看着梅林，很明显，梅林知道他们在他离开的时候聊什么了吧。

梅林这下知道他母亲之前担心什么了，他生气地盯着自己的粥-----说是粥，但其实稀得跟水一样。在他们什么也做不了的时候，是梅林救了他们的，至少救了他们的王子。而且，他们彼此认识那么多年了，为什么这样怀疑他呢?

至少，高文没有这样看他，还跟他说话。他看着梅林碗里剩下大半的稀粥，开口问“你不吃完吗？”

“你不担心这里被下毒或什么的？”梅林倾斜了一下自己的碗。

“不担心，”高文边说边把粥喝得一干二净，“我父亲身边就有个魔法师。”

“他有？”亚瑟抬起头。

“是的。魔法师很好使呢。有一年冬天我们被暴风雨困住，一个星期了，无法外出。我父亲说魔法师使他们没有自相残杀，”高文兴高采烈地说着，“那家伙…”他摇了摇手，“用手帕变出了小鸟等东西！”

梅林不知道该庆幸在亚瑟的骑士中至少有一位不怀疑他，还是该生气被比作蹩脚的三流魔术师。

没有时间多想了。当他们吃完饭，比赛就快开始了。一开始，梅林不太想帮亚瑟穿盔甲，但他很快手痒，因为他习惯了，而且有点焦虑。这跟乌瑟喜欢在甘美洛举行的那种比武不一样。在梅林去厨房拿早餐的时候，他听到仆人们在打赌第一天有多少人会丧命。

“你知道，”梅林在扣紧扣子时说，“呃…也许你别拿冠军比较好。”

“什么？”亚瑟问。

“我想说，那太引人注目了，”梅子说道，“我听说第三名也有200个金币，够我们用好久了…”

“我不会在比赛中放水的！”亚瑟答道，“那多不光彩！”

“什么？怎么会？又不是叫你作弊！”梅林说。

“那就是！”亚瑟说，“在这么庄重的场合，做到最好是骑士的职责！”

“哦，我明白了，像个超级大白痴一样摆显是骑士的职责！”梅林说。

“闭嘴！”亚瑟一把抓过自己的头盔。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

显然，“来之索摩赛特的游侠骑士，亚瑟”顺利进入比赛第二回合。由于参赛者人数很多，第一个回合是多人混战。在比赛场上，参赛者站成两排，同时开始，进行一对一决斗。梅林在看台上焦急地遥望着，紧握拳头，但比赛仿佛一开始就已经结束了。亚瑟的对手是一位16岁的年轻骑士，名叫艾克。亚瑟故意拖延了一下比赛进程，让男孩不至于输得太难看，把他的剑打掉。那男孩站着投降了。

“你打得不赖。”在他们走出赛场时，亚瑟拍着男孩说，“但你需要多练习举高手舞剑。训练时用木头绑着你的手臂，每天练一个小时比较好。”

“噢，”男孩脸红地而佩服地说，“我会的，谢谢，殿下。”他使用了完全错误的称谓来称呼一位普通的游侠骑士。但亚瑟没留意到，只是拍了拍男孩的肩旁。梅林听到了，叹息一声，心想，这下好了。  
迪纳丹、凯和高文都非常顺利地在第一回合取得了胜利。第二天早上，在第三个回合结束以后，他们这组已经越来越引人注目。大部分游侠骑士早早输掉了。梅林知道，游侠骑士并不是为了获胜而来，他们来这里不过是展示一下自己，没有人会愚蠢到负重伤，因为没人会为他们治疗，没人会收留失去战斗力的无名骑士。

这样一来，很快剩下他们四个和其他已经效忠于某个国家的骑士。迪纳丹和高文在午餐前收到受封邀请，凯在吃饭的时候收到一封书面的邀请信。

“条件不错嘛，”凯高兴地说，“现在我知道将来我可以怎么向你提要求了，殿下。”

亚瑟看起来情绪非常低落，梅林戳了一下他说，“你不会真的因为没人给你邀请而不高兴吧。”

“什么？”亚瑟说，“没有，我只是……那些条件真的不错，凯应该…应该考虑一下。我听说过卢肯王，他有一个强大的伯爵爵位。”他低头看向手套，“我该跟凯说一下。”

“对，好呀，但如果他发脾气可别怪我。”梅林说。

亚瑟生气地瞪了梅林一眼，然后皱着眉把头抬起，“说真的，为什么没人给我邀请呢？”

“不知道，我想他们对你印象不好咯。”梅林说完马上躲开亚瑟的一记拳。

实际上，亚瑟无论表现得多么好，他使自己看起来只有一个彻底傻掉的国王才会要他。

晚上，他们举行了宴会。梅林跟其他仆人一样，靠墙站着。他觉得十分无趣。本来他可以稍晚点才去吃东西的，但谁知道离开了亚瑟，他又会惹上什么麻烦，所以，梅林还是跟他一起去参加宴会。

他站的角度刚好可以非常清楚地看到亚瑟。亚瑟坐在桌子最靠后的位置，离各国国王非常远。但不断有人走向他，围着他。梅林不明白这些人为什么对亚瑟这么感兴趣，这些人里面，有的是阿瑟及其骑士的手下败将，有的一起打斗过，有的仅仅只是观摩了他们的比武。他们看起来只是打个招呼，但似乎聊个不停。亚瑟扭头说话的时间比他吃饭的时间要长的多。

这下可好，他们又亮了----他们这边使宴会秩序有点混乱，引起了全场瞩目。由于桌子一边聚集的人太多了，仆人们难以通过，送到上座的菜被延迟了很多。梅林看到沃廷格王狠狠地瞪了亚瑟那边好几次。

第二天下午，亚瑟跟沃廷格王的骑士进行较量。那是来之撒克逊的骑士，块头大如马车，手持一个大如车轮的斧头。

“他这是打算跟你比赛，还是去砍树呀？”梅林看着大块头骑士挥舞着斧头，仿佛那斧头是用空气和稻草做的。

“斧头就是拿来摆的。”亚瑟心不在焉地说，也在紧盯着，没继续跟梅林开玩笑。“如果你不及时躲闪，等到了敌人攻击范围，一摆你就拜拜了。”

“厉害，”梅林边说边再次检查亚瑟盔甲的扣子。

撒克逊骑士一上场，马上狠狠地把斧头摆向亚瑟，力度之大仿佛要把亚瑟劈成两半。在梅林差不多要尖叫出声时，亚瑟躲开了。

“怎么能这样？”梅林看向迪纳丹，“那会…”

“他就是想杀人，”迪纳丹平静地说。

亚瑟明显也注意到了，他的表情严肃而专注。之前的比赛他没尽什么力，他让自己和对手在场上多跑了一会，明显在放水，只是为了不让对方输得太难看。但这次，他迅速行动，在对方不注意时一剑刺进对方的腹部，抽打对方，用剑柄敲打头部。撒克逊骑士像棵树一样倒下了，再也没有起来。

那是最快结束的一场比赛，放到撒克逊骑士给观众留下了深刻的印象。如果还有人没注意到亚瑟，现在他们都发现了。

第三天早上，以前曾经获奖及差不多拿奖的骑士，都来到看台观摩亚瑟的比赛。梅林告诉亚瑟有那些骑士，亚瑟也跑去观摩他们的比赛，他对汉姆郡的欧瑞恩骑士印象最深。在他看欧瑞恩骑士比赛的时候，迪纳丹也站在一旁。只听迪纳丹评论道，“脚法不错。”

“嗯，”亚瑟说，“但他需要后退几步时，他迟疑了一下。”

迪纳丹非常专业地点头。梅林根本不晓得他们在说啥，在他看来，欧瑞恩骑士后退得很快，像只兔子一样。

那天下午，亚瑟与去年的冠军站到场上。那是一位年长的骑士，非常小心谨慎，不断刺激亚瑟，想让亚瑟主动发起进攻而发生失误让他得利。亚瑟假装受骗，每次冲到一半却又跳到另一边。对手也转身相应，再次引诱亚瑟向前。几个来回后，阳光照在城堡边缘，一束反光射到那位年长骑士的脸上。他忍不住闭上了眼睛，但很快张开。这是一个绝好的机会，亚瑟当然不会放过。一瞬间，他冲向对手，身子撞向对手的背，用剑巧妙地把对手的武器甩到空中，几步后用自己的剑指向对方的喉咙。

前冠军退后鞠了个躬，亚瑟伸出手，观众发出赞扬的呼声。他们一起走下场。“梅林，给我俩都来杯水。”亚瑟说，“萨格拉墨骑士，这是凯骑士，艾克多的儿子…”

次日早上，凯出局了，被另一个撒克逊骑士重伤了。“他会没事的吧？”亚瑟难过地看着他。凯眼睛睁得大大的，但失神地盯着帐篷顶，一声不吭。

“呃，我想是吧。”梅林其实毫无把握，此刻他多么希望盖亚斯也在。

“你就不能…”亚瑟用手比划着。

“你想让我…”梅林夸张地挥舞着手“…在他脑子里？首先让他耳朵里的嗡嗡声消失再说吧。”

迪纳丹在上个回合勉强胜利，但肩膀严重受伤，难以举起他的盾牌。“下一场我就要出局了。”迪纳丹恨恨地说，眼睛紧张地看着梅林放在他肩膀上的药包。“殿下，他们对我们可是豪不留情。”

“为什么他们这样对你们？”梅林问。“沃廷格王是乌瑟的敌人吗？”

“不是，他只是不想把金币给游侠骑士罢了，”亚瑟答道，“我父亲也不喜欢的。他情愿给邻国的骑士，因为下次比赛，他可以让他手下的人赢回来。游侠骑士不可能举办比赛，给他们金币就像把钱扔到大海一样。”

高文要上场了，亚瑟把他拉到一边，表情严肃地说着什么，然后高文露出不屑的表情。“我猜到了，”当亚瑟走过来，梅林对他说，“你不想他尽力比赛和冒险…”

“闭嘴”亚瑟双手交叉在胸前，看向赛场。

高文身子不壮，但很高。“等他再大点，他就差不多可以战无不胜了。”亚瑟仿佛在评论着一件私人物品，“平衡感，速度，非常优秀。唯一不足的是肌肉不够发达。噢，看那…”

砰-砰-咔-咔-呼-呼，梅林还没看清楚怎么回事，高文已经让对手狼狈笨拙地舞着剑。

“哈哈！”亚瑟喊道，兴奋地拍着梅林的肩膀，跳起来。“你看到了吗？高文，快结束他吧。”亚瑟完全忘了自己之前的警告。高文没有犹豫，用他惯用的抢剑手法，打掉对方的剑。太棒了，梅林高兴地承认，确实打得精彩。

然而，高文下个对手是去年的第二名，马西亚斯骑士，更强壮，年纪更大。他没被高文的戏法捉弄，却不断推延比赛。高文被高温和重重的盔甲弄得筋疲力尽，一下子没站稳，就被对方打败了。亚瑟安慰地按着高文的肩膀。

最后只剩下4个人了：亚瑟，马西亚斯骑士，欧瑞恩骑士，打晕凯的乌伏利骑士。当晚，国王派人邀请亚瑟跟他们一桌共进晚餐。“请跟你们陛下说，我很荣幸。”亚瑟说。“但我还是跟我的人坐在一起。”

“其实他是说，非常感谢，他会去的。”梅林匆忙答复一脸不解的使者，然后把门关上。“你一个游侠骑士，哪来什么‘你的人’啊？!”

“噢，对哦”亚瑟说

“我跟你一起去，殿下” 迪纳丹阴沉地说，“我不喜欢这个邀请。”

“拜托！”梅林开口“我不会让人刺伤他的！

“我不会让人刺伤我自己的，多谢你们二位！”亚瑟说。

亚瑟不会让人没注意到，他明显不像仅仅是一位游侠骑士。他在餐桌上举止投足非常优雅，坦然自如地跟国王和公爵交谈，完全没有顾及其他人。梅林站在他身后，平均每三分钟翻一次白眼。当他们离开，一个使者截住了他们。

“陛下召见你。”使者期待地等着。亚瑟瞪了梅林一眼，梅林也瞪着他，眼神显然在表达“都是你的错！”，同时搜肠刮肚地寻找必要时能让他们消失的咒语。

当他们走进宫殿，沃廷格王正在窗前看着比赛名单。“宫廷系谱官并没听说过任何索摩赛特的亚瑟，”他一开口就说。亚瑟马上气鼓鼓的，梅林赶快戳他一下，防止他打断国王。“也没听说过你们之中的任何一位骑士。但有趣的是，甘美洛到是有迪纳丹骑士、凯骑士、高文骑士，还有，甘美洛的王子叫亚瑟，据传闻，是一位强大的骑士。”

沃廷格王转过身对着他们。梅林这才意识到，也许乌瑟和沃廷格王不是敌人，但也不是好朋友。沃廷格还是可以将甘美洛的王子看成一个绝好的人质…

“那就是我的名字，陛下。”亚瑟高傲地说，跟他刚才在餐桌上表现得一样，就差没在脑门贴上一张“我是王子”标签。“我的人也是。”梅林踢了一下亚瑟的小腿，亚瑟改口道，“我的同伴”说完瞪了一下梅林。

“那能告诉我，你在哪里受封的吗？”沃廷格王冷冷地问。

“在朗姆盖特战役中，甘美洛的乌瑟王册封的。”亚瑟答道。

沃廷格王停了下来，疑惑地看着他们。

梅林不能怪他，亚瑟不想用其他名字，拒绝撒谎。“欺骗是不光彩的！”在他们参加比赛前，亚瑟就恼怒地说过。“但你是…”“我不再是甘美洛的亚瑟，”王子说到，“我父亲已经…我不能再用那个姓了。甘美洛在索摩赛特区，还没有索摩赛特的亚瑟骑士。”他咽了口水，匆匆说，“就用那个名字。”梅林想编个故事好让那个名字听起来更合理，但一下子想不出来，而且看到亚瑟那张脸，他也不想浪费脑筋了。

因此，现在他们站在沃廷格王面前，沃廷格王跟他一样疑惑。

不同的是，沃廷格王脸上很快浮起乌云，他觉得亚瑟要么有什么瞒着他，要么在耻笑他。梅林用脚顶了顶亚瑟的，用眼神和轻碰提醒亚瑟赶快再编点什么出来。但亚瑟不为所动，就那么安静地站着。

显而易见，沃廷格王正在考虑将亚瑟扔到地牢里，还是驱逐出境。梅林觉得后者可能性大，但凯身子还没恢复，不方便移动。而且两个后果都是他们将跟金币说拜拜了，但这才是他们来的目的啊。

“尊敬的陛下，”梅林不管亚瑟想让他闭嘴的拉扯，“骑士有很多原因不能用他的真名的，包括…包括…荣誉！”他脑力只蹦出那个在他看来等同于“毫无理由地犯傻”的魔法词。

沃廷格王皱眉，露出那个多次在乌瑟脸上露出的表情：什么时候轮到这个下等人说话。他问，“你是谁？”

“他叫梅林，”亚瑟口里慢慢吐出，“他是我的…”

他停了好一会，在梅林意识到问题的严重性前，亚瑟简单说到，“我的魔法师。”

梅林张大嘴，目瞪口呆地看着亚瑟。亚瑟没理他，手拍着梅林的背，对着沃廷格王露出一个有点僵硬的微笑，他要让一切看来起来真实点。

“确实，”沃廷格王，“我开始明白了。”听起来很吓人，梅林根本不认为沃廷格王明白到底是怎么一回事。“好吧，亚瑟骑士，”国王继续说，眯起眼睛。“这太好了。明天在决赛前，我想举办一个宴会。我自己的宫廷魔法师会表演节目。但为了更好传达比赛精神，我觉得我们为武术比赛配上个魔术比赛，如何？”

“呃，”梅林张口。

“那很不错，尊敬的陛下。”亚瑟说

“呃，”梅林哑口。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我再也不相信你了！”梅林非常失望地说。他眼前浮现出他母亲的脸。亚瑟不仅把他的魔法告知于阿尔伯恩最强大的国王，更让他公开决斗！

“有问题吗？”亚瑟非常镇定地说，令梅林更加气不打一处来。“你一周前才打败了12个魔法师呀。”

“问题是…”梅林举起手，“那不是拿来表演的！魔法不是…不是儿戏！”同时，梅林不确定他会不会在亚瑟和所有人面前出丑。

亚瑟停了停，面向梅林。“梅林，剑术也不是。你觉得我们举行这些比赛是为了好玩吗？”

梅林盯着他“是的。”

亚瑟咳了一下，“唉，好吧，是挺好玩，但那不是目的。比武是为了展示我们的力量。如果能战胜最强大的骑士，领国就不会骚扰你了。”

“是啊，我肯定大部分还是为了好玩。”梅林瞥了他一眼。

“噢，闭嘴吧！”亚瑟继续走。

“听着，”梅林小跑跟上，“就算大殿里，我会抛火球或什么的，但要是…如果…那个魔法师…国王的魔法师…”他说，“知道更厉害的咒语或其他什么的，怎么办？”

“我对你非常有信心！”亚瑟拍着梅林的肩膀。

每次比赛前，乌瑟都会对亚瑟这么说。梅林觉得话外音是，要么你站着回来，要么你躺着回来。

“我讨厌你。”梅林发自内心深处地说。

亚瑟继续作出快乐而无忧无虑状。他开口。“但首先，我们要做点准备。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“对不起，我要改口。”梅林说，“我～真～的～讨厌你！”

“胡说，梅林，你看起来漂亮极了！”亚瑟得意洋洋地笑起来。

“我看起来像个白痴！”梅林抗议。

“嗯，那个衣服也掩盖不了啊。”亚瑟说。

梅林生气地看着他，但他的眼睛被滑落的尖尖的帽子挡住了，样子非常滑稽。他一把扯下帽子，甩着长袖，“我才不带那顶帽子！”

“但他让你很拉风啊！”

被表演的唯一好事就是梅林这辈子第一次坐到了餐桌边。当然，他紧张得吃不下饭，尤其在他经过沃廷格王的法师身边后。那位法师没有穿着可笑的刺绣红衣服，而是一身黑色皮上衣，披着黑斗篷，带着黑手套，佩戴一把黑匕首，看起来像只毒蛇一样。

“你的袖子掉到酱汁里面了。”亚瑟提醒他

“我～真～的～真～的～真～的”梅林开始…

沃廷格王站了起来。“尊敬的来宾，下面…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

比起面对12位杀气腾腾的法师，站在宴会上念几句咒语，不会更糟吧，梅林自言自语，但明显后者更让他胆怯。

那次，他连思考的机会都没有。那天上午，他一直睡着，晕晕沉沉的，也许被法师施了咒语。突然莫甘娜和格温蹬蹬地高跟鞋声响起，莫甘娜拼命摇醒他，喊“亚瑟快死了！”想也没想，梅林马上跳起来冲到大殿。在门口前已经听到亚瑟的嘶喊，梅林觉得自己小腹像被捅了一刀一样。梅林依然什么都没想，只想快点找到亚瑟，把让他喊这么痛苦的人干掉。

这次，他的决斗首先让五个小丑，一个杂技演员，一位歌颂英雄的诗人和耍猴师暖场。同时，面相可怖的撒克逊法师就站在几步之遥，双手叠在一起，只是跟他的侍卫说点什么，概不管其他人。

“你好，”梅林想试着打开话题，“我叫梅林。”

那位法师像发现什么虫子一样看了看他。

“好吧。”梅子低语。沃廷格王喊他们上场。

“我们开始吧，”沃廷格王在王位上说，“胡伏利德法师，你先来表演。”

撒克逊法师鞠躬，双臂抬起，口里发出梅林从来没有听过的咒语。他面前空气晃动，出现了一个清晰的景象：在一座布满绿草的小山丘上有一嵌着水晶山洞，山前有几个水坑。山上有座白色的飘着红旗的城堡。阳光照在水面，鸟儿歌唱。那景色很美。梅林盯着景象出神了，突然想到，用火球打穿屋顶也不一定有这样吸引人的效果。

然后胡伏利德法师挥挥手，山洞里探出一个脑袋：一条龙爬出来了。但那龙看起来很笨拙，肚子大大的，睡眼惺忪，打着哈欠。他无精打采的爬出地面，翅膀耷拉着，踉踉跄跄地摔倒水坑里。大殿里有人笑起来，梅林望向亚瑟，发现他脸上充满怒容。画面中的龙挣扎着想站起来，但动弹不得，就像泥潭里的猪一样躺在那了。

“梅林！”亚瑟小声对梅林喊。当龙又睡下去时，大殿的人们兴奋地鼓起手掌。

“咋了？”梅林小声问，把身子靠向他。

“你要报仇！”亚瑟说。

“你说什么？！”梅林问。

“龙是甘美洛的标志！”亚瑟说，“他在侮辱我—他在侮辱甘美洛！”

“呃，好吧，”梅林说，“那么你想让我怎么做？”

“我不知道！”亚瑟说，“把…”

“现在，”沃廷格王打断他们，“梅林法师，索莫赛特的亚瑟的仆人，”他故意强调，“将为大家展示。”

“好的。”梅林深呼吸，无助地看向四周找灵感。没有吸引力，观众开始交头接耳。画面上，闪亮的山洞，小肥龙打着无声的鼻鼾依然没有消失。没什么可以利用的东西，梅林把桌上一个水壶提了起来。

梅林在独角兽的诅咒那次曾经使用过这个咒语，但无效；他希望那次是因为诅咒，而不是他法力不行。他集中精神，释放自己的魔法，说，“Gahiel adrothen melian peradrahor,”他把水壶嘴朝下，水壶里流出细细的水，滴在地板上。当水一接触到地板，马上从细流变得宽阔起来，向山洞的画面流去。胡伏利德法师一开始看起来一脸无聊和不屑的样子，现在盯起眼前的场景。水碰到石头后拍打起来，逐渐形成一个池塘。

“喔，我听到水声了！”梅林听到身后的掌声。然后梅林抬起手，指向沉睡的龙。画面里，龙抖了抖身子，抬起头，呼了呼气。它站起来，张开双翼，开始爬向小溪。

"Eal erdorthae reiasan quicken"梅林温柔地念起咒语。也不知道对图画管不管用，但如果成了，应该反响不错，梅林想。

（大家还记得这句咒语吗？S1E02脸蛋还有点胖的小梅子熬夜一直在练的，看到这句好兴奋～～～～）

他成功了！龙像突然从画面走出来一样，变得立体。它的头探向地板的水。梅林舔了舔嘴唇，把变大咒的力量加深了。不过他也没有再念什么咒语，只是脑里那么想…结果就…

龙大口大口地吸气，全身战栗，开始变大。大大的肚子变平了，翅膀变得更宽阔了。它的脖子变长，牙齿和爪子越来越锋利，抓着地板，直到跟餐桌一样那么大时才停止了变化。

梅林退后一步。他忍不住笑起来。他变了条真龙出来！所有人拼命鼓掌，掌声响亮，当梅林看向亚瑟时，亚瑟也对着他微笑，跟别人一样鼓着掌。被那么多国王和公主欣赏地看着，像做梦般，像喝醉酒般，梅林有点飘飘然。

突然，龙从小溪中把头抬起，转向餐桌，把一个烤猪头咬了下来。

掌声嘎然停止，说话声响起。“陛下，”胡伏利德法师高喊，“那不是幻想，把卫兵叫来…”

“等等！我不会让它伤害人的！”梅林回过神，但观众已经匆匆起身逃离，卫兵拿着长矛跳上桌子，与吐气的巨龙较量起来…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

梅林过了好久才回到他们房间。清理现场花了他不少时间。毕竟那条龙是有点失控了，大殿里到处是龙血和抓痕，沃廷格王也不想让自己的宫殿里出现一条小溪。最后，梅林很难受，因为卫兵们抓着剑，站在最远的地方望着他离开。餐桌上的东西还没吃完，但没有一个仆人来吃。只有沃廷格王的法师还站在那里，握着拳头嫉妒地看着梅林。

梅林走到他们的房间门口，站了一会，深深的吸了口气，然后推开门。亚瑟在磨他的剑，剑在打龙时弄钝了。他把头抬起，高文和迪纳丹也看向梅林。

“这，”梅林说，“我…呃…”

“进来，把门关上，”亚瑟淡淡地说。梅林心大心小地关上门口后，亚瑟大笑起来，拍着他的肩膀。“太壮观了！”亚瑟说，“当然，我得跟沃廷格说我已经把你教训一顿了，还得跟他赔礼道歉，你可能还得爬着…”

“但你看起来很开心。”梅林仍没放下心。

“你让国王的法师看起来像个街头卖艺的魔术师！”亚瑟欢欣鼓舞地说着，“那条龙要八个人才能干掉啊！”

“哦，你就喜欢打龙对吧。”梅林放下心头大石。他不管迪纳丹看起来一点也不高兴，高文一脸疑惑。

亚瑟想掩饰自己的得意，但却欲盖弥彰。“噢，有条龙给你打，机会多难得。”他不该那么轻松吧。亚瑟温暖的手掌按着梅林的肩膀。他们一起坐下。梅林变出宴会上剩余的食物，还有几杯啤酒。迪纳丹这次没有担心了，梅林注意到。

“为了甘美洛，”亚瑟举杯，碰杯时，他和梅林四目相对。所有人回应，“为了甘美洛！”

他们吃完饭，时间还早，但亚瑟已经开始打哈欠。“我们早点睡吧”于是他们生起火，准备上床睡觉。

在吹灭最后一根蜡烛前，梅林犹豫了一下，看了看亚瑟，他已把被子掀好。于是梅林吹灭蜡烛，抹黑躺到亚瑟旁边。梅林闭上眼，叹了口气，却觉得暖暖的，醉醺醺的，莫名的幸福。被窝里，亚瑟的手轻轻握着梅林的手腕，慢慢移到身旁，似乎是那么自然。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天早上，凯依然昏迷，梅林想也许他可以到处走走。“留在这想想办法吧。”亚瑟说“迪纳丹，你也留下来，你的肩膀还没恢复。高文跟我去就够了，下午才是决赛。”

迪纳丹坐在凯旁边，打磨一把小刀。梅林在一旁翻看着自己的魔法书，看看有没有治疗头部重伤的咒语。没什么关于脑部的咒语，突然，他看到一个关于头脑肿胀的咒语，称作钻。他兴奋地翻开那一页，却失望地看到钻还真指在某人脑袋上钻个窟窿。一点帮助也没有，他叹息。

“噢，”他突然喊到，“我真是个白痴！”然后翻到他一个小时前看到的占卜咒。

“你要干什么？”迪纳丹迷惑地得看着梅林把一桶水放在桌子上。

“我要找个专家来，”梅林把手放在水桶上，“Viatula imeluleth Gaius。”

水面闪动了一下，然后盖亚斯的工作间出现在里面。那房子里面还是那么多瓶瓶罐罐和书籍，老人在其间缓慢地迈着步子。看到这场景，梅林突然觉得想家想得喘不过气了。“盖亚斯，”梅林朝水面喊。

在水中景象里，盖亚斯吓了一跳，四处张望，瞪大眼睛，“梅林！你回来干什么…”他停下，迷惑地转了一圈。“梅林？”

“不是，我没有…盖亚斯，停下，我不在那里。我在占卜你”梅林说。

盖亚斯难以置信地又转了几次身，说“你在…你怎么能跟我对话的？”

“呃，”梅林一脸茫然“我在…对着水说话？”

盖亚斯叹气坐了下来，“当然。上帝，占卜只允许看到景象，不能听到声音的。”

“噢，”梅林说，“书上没说啊。”

“不用说的。”盖亚斯干巴巴地说。他问了凯的情况，然后告诉梅林不要乱动他的头，就让他继续睡下去。“如果那时还没致命的话，他应该可以恢复的。小心别让他的脑袋再碰到，大概需要至少两周。”然后，他静静地问道，“对了，你们几个还好吧？”

“还好，”梅林轻轻说，“还好。我们现在在参加沃廷格王举办的比赛。”梅林补充道，“亚瑟正为冠军努力奋战。”

盖亚斯翻了个白眼，“他当然会。我只是奇怪，你们没全去打龙啊。”

梅林咳了一下，“呃，是的。”

他跟盖亚斯聊完后，让占卜过的水面变回原来透明的样子。他看到迪纳丹望着水桶，表情有点紧张。“那不会把你的脸变成紫色或其他什么的”梅林说。正当他起身，门外传来敲门声。

沃廷格王的一名侍从站在门外，和手握剑柄的宫廷卫兵，他们看起来当惊受怕。“国王陛下召见。”侍从说。

“呃，亚瑟…亚瑟骑士不在这，”梅林说。“他在比赛呢。”

“召见你。”侍从说，正当梅林说要让亚瑟知道时，侍从补充“马上。”

“好吧，”梅林说，咽了咽口水。然后听到身后响起盔甲声：迪纳丹把剑扣好。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

沃廷格王眯着眼看了看迪纳丹，然后就开始问梅林关于他的出生、训练、魔法等事。梅林很多糊弄过去，但他应该还答得不错，因为沃廷格王不再提问了，而是开始介绍宫殿生活、书籍、图书馆和金子等。

梅林一开始很开心自己不用说话，只是点头，直到他意识到国王到底想说什么，他吃惊地开口：“呃，你是想请我吗？”

沃廷格王停下来，看了看迪纳丹，然后冷冷地对梅林说，“如果是，法师大人，你想要多少？”

梅林直直地看着沃廷格王，让对方以为是种鼓励。于是他温柔地继续说“在我的国家，像你这样法力无边的法师应该有贵族待遇。我能给你封地呢。”

“噢，呃…”梅林说，“我不…我是说，我很荣幸，我真的觉得非常非常荣幸，但，实际上…”

沃廷格斜着脑袋说：“你并不是贵族出身，也还没有效忠于任何人。你其实根本不用跟着游侠骑士。”

梅林绞尽脑汁想找个理由，但想了半天才蹦出口，“他是我的…朋友？”这话听起来多么苍白无力，但梅林实在没辙了，总不能跟沃廷格王说，他是我的王子，我的英雄，我的黛丝缇妮，我想把阿尔比恩奉送到他脚下作为礼物*。

(* 梅子，你脸红不红啊，这心里告白看得我都羞死了…)

听到那话，沃廷格眉毛都快翘到头顶了。“如果我没弄错的话，你现在的雇主只不过把你当作一个再普通不过的仆人，”他继续说，“你在甘美洛长大的话，乌瑟对魔法的禁令埋没了你的天赋，你的容忍太不可思议了。”

然后他看向迪纳丹，“也许，这位骑士，你能否先退下？”

“不要！”梅林匆忙向迪纳丹靠近，“他不用…尊敬的国王…我真的很荣幸…但….我没有什么要价…我永远不会离开亚瑟的，不会…为了任何东西。”

沃廷格看着他。梅林觉得自己的脸变得异常燥热和通红，于是他继续说，“而且我真不适合当贵族，我完全不会…用叉子吃饭等那些餐桌礼仪。太丢人了。”

“唔。”沃廷格用手摸着嘴唇。听起来不是什么好事，但当沃廷格再次开口说，“这样的忠诚实在难得，我不逼你了，法师大人。但如果有一天你不再服侍现在的主人，你知道我依然欢迎你。”梅林松了口气。随后他们俩终于可以离开沃廷格王。

“我想这比想象中的好吧。”梅林对迪纳丹说。他很感激他的陪同，尽管过去几天迪纳丹总把他看成是什么危险野蛮的动物。

迪纳丹静静地走着，突然说，“许多人在那样的条件下会动摇的。”

梅林觉得感激之情立即消散，有点生气地看着他说：“你这么说简直是种侮辱！”然后快步离开。他没有回房间，而是径直走到比赛场地。

到了看台，他看到亚瑟和高文正在努力敲打着亚瑟盔甲上的凹痕，但显然毫无变化。他战胜了马西亚斯骑士。场外，欧瑞恩骑士正和乌伏利骑士比武。

“让我来吧，”梅林从亚瑟手中拿过盔甲，“Mealdrethor”他念叨，然后盔甲的凹痕鼓起变平了。

“谢谢，”亚瑟点点头。梅林帮他穿上盔甲。“凯怎样了？”亚瑟问。突然场外传来呼喊声。高文立即起身往外看。

“他还好，”梅林说，调整着亚瑟的皮带，用手指试探确保不松不紧。“盖亚斯说让他睡个够，只要他头部不再被撞就行了。”

“盖亚斯说？”亚瑟刚张嘴，立即改口说：“算了，我不想知道。”然后犹豫了一下，又开口问：“你问了他…一切都好吗？”

“是的，”梅林温柔地说，“一切…所有人都好。”

亚瑟点点头。高文冲进来说，“欧瑞恩被乌伏利打败了。”

“什么？！”迪纳丹和亚瑟同时说。

“乌伏利把欧瑞恩绊倒，”高文说，“退后把剑插进他的肩膀不让他起来，然后扭了一下。”

“懦夫！”迪纳丹吐了口水。

“呃,”梅林问，“为什么…”

“就算欧瑞恩没死，他的手臂也废掉了！”亚瑟的脸布满乌云，“这么优秀的骑士就这样毁了！”然后他看向梅林说，“你能帮帮他吗？”

梅林正想抗议，因为他开始明白母亲的意思：如果他老是使用魔法，人们会怕他的。但看着亚瑟充满期望的眼神，在不幸多年来装仆人的不良影响下，梅林养成了一个回应那表情的坏习惯。“我会试试的…”他说，“如果他愿意。”

亚瑟点头，然后跟高文说，“快去问问欧瑞恩让不让我们帮他。”

“好的。”高文马上跑出去。

“那么，呃..”梅林说，“我们有理由相信，乌伏利不会那样对你吗？”

亚瑟愤慨地看着他说，“因为我会打败他！”

“对，是的，显然。”梅林说，“但那么会不会有那么不可意思的极端罕见的可能，你被一只邪恶的松鼠或其他什么绊倒…”

“我不会绊倒的！”亚瑟打断他，“弄好我的护臂甲然后我们去看欧瑞恩！”

梅林小声嘟囔着把亚瑟的手套扣好。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

战号已经吹响，梅林还在努力想办法治疗欧瑞恩的伤口。真的很恶心，肩膀被切开，白骨外露，梅林不时看向别处好缓解胃部的翻腾。欧瑞恩的私人医生不停在一旁走来走去骂骂咧咧，欧瑞恩则躺在那，一脸痛苦地盯着屋顶。

“唉，该死，”梅林把手放到伤口上，脑里回想着盖亚斯的人体解剖书，好想象肩膀的正常结构，从骨头到肉。终于，被人收集好的骨头自己拼接起来，肌肉慢慢长出，把丑陋的开口填补上，然后皮肤自己覆盖到上面。

梅林停下大口喘气，拿起别人递来的水杯灌了大半杯。当欧瑞恩想扭动看看自己的肩膀，梅林打断他：“千万别动！”梅林深呼吸，他也不知道那咒语能否起效，但应该也不会把事情弄得更糟吧。然后他在伤口上念起修补咒。

“噢！”欧瑞恩喊道，“噢！”他的骑士跳起来准备拔剑，高文马上也摸上自己的剑。

“我才不会费那么多事来要他的命！你们这群白痴！”梅林呼喊，骑士犹豫下来，但警惕地盯着他。梅林瞪了他们一眼。虽然被人怀疑，但咒语管用了：他觉得皮下肌肉在自己缝合。“好了”梅林不高兴地说，“但你最好避免使用这只手臂，它还需要一段时间才能治愈。”他站起来，想找脸盘洗掉手上的血迹。

欧瑞恩慢慢支起身，扭头想看自己的肩旁，有人递给他一面镜子，仆人拿布来洗掉血迹。清洗后，在他黝黑的皮肤上只留下一条红色的划痕。

他站起来用另一只手抓着梅林的肩旁说，“我欠你们太多了，告诉你的主人，如果他来拜访汉姆郡的欧瑞恩骑士，我非常欢迎。”

“呃，谢谢？”梅林不知道该怎么回应这么庄重的誓言，但从高文脸上明显看出他说得不对，然后他尝试“我会告诉我的主人亚瑟，骑士大人？”应该可以了吧？然后他们走出去观看亚瑟和乌伏利的比赛。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

乌伏利比亚瑟快而且强壮。他没有跟亚瑟绕圈，直接冲上来，一次又一次狠狠地劈向亚瑟的盾牌，在亚瑟的盾牌上留下一道道深深的凹痕。每一冲击声都让梅林打冷颤，无不让他想起欧瑞恩的肩伤。乌伏利的剑还留着血迹，他居然没有清洗就直接带上场了。

亚瑟肯定也注意到了，但他毫不畏惧，目光坚定，满脸怒容。他在防守，节节后退，让乌伏利尽情地攻击，没有全力以赴。不久，乌伏利的呼吸开始吃力。梅林的手不时松开又紧握，感到不知所措，然后他瞪着在他一旁呼喊的高文。在那种情况下，任何人都会失足，只要一不留神，就会在乌伏利的剑下丧命。

突然，乌伏利靠近亚瑟，用盾牌顶着亚瑟的，想把他按到在地。亚瑟一转身，并没有退后，而是一下子站到乌伏利跟前。

乌伏利的盾还处在低处。亚瑟把剑沿着盾顶部边缘伸过去，一压把盾牌卡到乌伏利手臂上，这使剑有空间向乌伏利刺去。乌伏利不得不赶紧向后跳了跳好避开利剑，亚瑟乘胜追击，一下下打在盾牌两边，不让乌伏利的姿势复原。

现在乌伏利开始在场上节节后退。梅林异常恼火地意识到，亚瑟开始玩弄乌伏利。他的攻击像骤雨般密密麻麻地落在对方身上，乌伏利难以招架，但也如雨点般的力度，亚瑟始终没有给他致命一击，只是在大家面前追着乌伏利敲打。

梅林生气地喊道“赶快打败他啊，你这个超级大笨蛋！”

“这是决赛哦，”高文解释道，“不能让它看起来太容易了。”

“就是很容易嘛！”梅林说，“他都把对方玩得团团转了！”

“他这样对凯和欧瑞恩，就该吃点苦头，不是吗？”高文一边应着梅林无聊的抗议，一边也没错过任何精彩的动作。

“你们都简直…”梅林憋了口气，“什么事都可能发生！他可能…”这时，亚瑟一剑劈到乌伏利的腿上，一转身，一剑刺穿他的腹部，直达背后。

“你刚才说什么来着？”高文说。

梅林双手交叉在胸前生起闷气。亚瑟拔出血淋淋的剑，带着轻蔑地表情看着乌伏利滑倒在地。全场响起热烈的欢呼声。

亚瑟轻松地挥舞着剑，高高举起手臂快速下场，就像他轻而易举地赢得了比赛一样。但在他把剑递给高文后，他叹了口气，才觉得真正轻松起来。梅林帮他卸盔甲。

“你有方法帮欧瑞恩吗？”亚瑟问，梅林点头跟他说了一切后，亚瑟才觉得气消了点。然后他说，“那样说很客气，我得带点见面礼去。”

“你也得担心乌伏利的人将到处追杀你！”梅林厉声地说。

“那是他自找的，不是吗？！”亚瑟生气地说，声音充满傲气，“不能让那种人有好下场，他简直是骑士的耻辱！”然后，他得意地笑道，“梅林，你怎么这么担心我呀？噢…”他叫了一声，因为梅林故意勒了一下他的皮带。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在他们赴宴前，他们换了个宽阔的房间，明显是为了迎接新冠军而匆忙打扫过的。并且还有仆人放了热水让他们洗漱。亚瑟在泡进浴缸时发出诡异的声音。梅林就在他旁边，他该含羞才对。

梅林并不是想看亚瑟沐浴，而是担心亚瑟会因为比赛场上愚蠢的行为而被人刺杀。还好没有。

梅林匆匆转身，也泡进浴缸。

正当亚瑟在逼着梅林再穿上那个可笑的红衣服时，一个使者送来了沃廷格王给梅林的礼物：黑色裤子、黑色衣服和黑色的皮夹克，但跟那晚另一个法师穿的不同。“谢谢！”梅林真诚地说，抱起那堆衣服。

“为什么沃廷格王要送礼给你？”亚瑟问。

“哦，对了，我忘了说，”梅林开心地答道，“我也被国王看中了，他想让我成为贵族的一员！”  
他把那红色衣服扔到角落，心想也许他们回来后有老鼠会在里面做窝。

“什么？！”亚瑟抬高嗓音。

“我肯定他永远不会让我带顶尖尖的帽子，”梅林说。

正当他想把衬衣穿上，亚瑟一把抓过来，说“不许你穿这…”

梅林瞪着他，亚瑟的脸上仿佛有点红晕，然后变得苍白和僵硬，突然把衬衣又塞回给梅林。“你当然可以做你想做的。”他冷冷地说，转过身。

梅林拿着衬衣站在那，小心地说，“你是想…这…你是想再让我穿那件可笑的衣服吗？还是这是某种古怪的贵族约定：如果我穿了这件衣服，我就跟他定下当他仆人的契约了？还是他以一种平常人无法察觉的对于你来说非常明显的方式侮辱了你？…”

“不是！”亚瑟冷漠地说，“穿不穿是你的事！”他一甩斗篷，走向门口。

“我会的！”梅林在他身后呼喊。他还是不明白到底怎么回事，但他肯定亚瑟变混蛋跟这事有关。

“我一点也不在乎！”亚瑟丢下这句话后狠狠摔上门。

“随便你！”梅林生气地看着紧闭的门。“干嘛？”他看着迪纳丹和高文吃惊的眼神。

“你留在这。”迪纳丹对高文说，然后冲出门找亚瑟。

梅林怒视着眼前非常漂亮的衣服。这衣服应该还没有被任何人穿过，因为颜色很深。他告诉自己会穿的，因为亚瑟是个不可理喻的、娇惯的、该死的猪头！

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

迪纳丹半小时后返回。梅林刚好把自己的衣服整理好，并且念咒把那件滑稽的红衣服变成紫红色的外套。高文一直没有说话，在擦着盔甲。

“王子在森林旁边的训练场上，”迪纳丹有意说。

梅林没理他，专注着整理着那件外套上的结。亚瑟在那关他屁事。他把外套套上，站在镜子前。这样他不会看起来像个充满杀气的巫师，但至少也不会滑稽的笑死人。

“他不该一个人在那。”梅林还盯着镜子。

“他命令我离开。”迪纳丹随口说。

梅林看向高文，高文耸了耸肩膀，“如果他不想要迪纳丹，他也不会要我的。”

梅林走向训练场。星光下，亚瑟一个人在舞剑，仿佛跟一个隐身的对手较量，却像舞蹈一样优美。被火炬的光照耀着，他的剑和盔甲反射出淡淡光芒。梅林没有意识到自己在静静观赏。他喜欢这样看着亚瑟，不用面对敌人，没有危险和血光，梅林觉得自己的心脏在这美好的景象中激动地跳着。

亚瑟到了训练场的边缘，然后转身，看到梅林。他停了下来，把剑放下。梅林从草丛中走了上去，被露水打湿。来到亚瑟面前，他抬起手，说“我还是穿这件”

亚瑟吞了吞口水，“看起来…看起来不错”他尴尬地说，低头看向地面，“你不必…”

“要的，很明显。”梅林说，觉得应该就这样，就像一直都是。但亚瑟退后几步，转身靠向训练场周围的栏杆，他肩膀沉了下去。梅林问，“怎么了？”

过了一会，亚瑟开口，“迪纳丹告诉我，关于…”

梅林这回真想把迪纳丹变成一块木头，应该很容易才对。“如果你想…如果你敢告诉我应该考虑沃廷格的邀请…”

“不是！”亚瑟说，转过身，脸红起来，就像有点含羞一样，“不是的”他更小声说，“我的意思是，他告诉我，告诉我…你怎样…拒绝的”

梅林疑惑地问，“好吧，所以？”

亚瑟站着，紧握拳头，然后突然说，“梅林，你…你的力量，我从来没有听说过。你打败了十二个厉害的巫师，你救了我的命，你可以从空气中变条龙出来。你可以从我这得到什么呢？如今，除了我的剑，我一无所有，什么也给不了你。我现在一无是处，不是王子，更不是国王…”

“你比那个昏君看起来更像个国王！”梅林说，“你真的以为我想要钱，地位或衣服？我的力量…你觉得就为了那些破事？尽管魔法被禁止，我母亲还是把我送来甘美洛…”

他突然停下，想了想不应该那么说，“不是”他说，“不对，她把我送来甘美洛因为那里魔法被禁止。她更害怕我会做什么，而不是我会发生什么事。”

他说完后觉得心痛极了。因为那是事实，人们害怕魔法，因为她也害怕，无论她多么爱他。如果可能的话，她情愿梅林没有魔法。如果再给她一次机会，她不会在五朔节把梅林藏起来。“因为太难信任一个人了。”梅林低落地说。

“你是个好人，”亚瑟说，“你没有乱用它。”

“我可能会的，”梅林说，“如果我来到这里的宫殿，如果我没有盖亚斯教导我…如果我碰到的是像沃廷格这样只关心自己的利益的国王。如果他派遣他的骑士去杀人，他也会派我的。他会下那种命令的。如果我习惯于那些，习惯于赞美和礼物…”

他伸出手，轻抚亚瑟的脸—这就是亚瑟，爬上柴堆嚷着要跟自己一起接受火刑，放弃所有来救自己，现在还觉得不够，还想要为自己付出，没有畏惧于自己那可将指尖点亮成金的魔法。

“那是我想要的，”梅林温柔地说，“一个值得效忠的国王。一个…甚至比我自己…更值得信任的王。亚瑟，你已经是我想要的一切。”

（哇塞，这表白！）

他停下来。亚瑟明显被打动，双手捧起梅林的脸，深深地吻下去。

一切那么异常平静。过了很长一段时间后，亚瑟才结束他们的亲吻，换上了完全不一样的表情——近乎超脱的宁静。他们一起把他的盔甲褪下——把斗篷铺在一旁，护肩和外套扔在上面。衣服，鞋子，和裤子，一件件落在地上。然后，他们一起躺在微凉湿润的草地上。亚瑟的大腿压在梅林腿上，重重的，暖暖的，完美的。他的嘴巴是那么甜美，无与伦比，那就是一切。一切！

梅林拼命地吻着亚瑟，想吻去亚瑟脸上的饥渴，吻去自己强烈而钻心的痛苦，吻去一直等待被填满的空虚——需要被亚瑟填满的空虚。这么多年孤独地在艾尔多成长，像个异类被排斥，在甘美洛的自我隐瞒，渴望被认可，而现在亚瑟双手用力地按着他的臀部，想把他们互相揉进对方的身体，亚瑟一遍遍念着他的名字，他觉得自己终于完整了。

“亚瑟！”梅林回应着，对声音施了魔法。一道明亮、闪耀、火焰般的光，沿着亚瑟的皮肤冲上天空。在亚瑟背后，天上的繁星为之褪色。梅林知道他高潮时，眼睛一定闪着金色的光芒。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

后来确实不得不靠魔法才使他俩准时出现在宴会上。梅林难以控制自己不去想像，如果他敢看亚瑟一眼，他血液的欢腾声一定会让所有人知道他俩的秘密。他视线模糊，宴会上人来人往，到处是骑士和国王的寒暄话，包括亚瑟。欧瑞恩骑士也过来友好地问候了？梅林隐约记得。他只是沉迷于亚瑟明亮的双眼，红润的双唇，以及回望梅林时绯红的脸颊。

沃廷格颁奖时毫不掩饰自己的不情愿及敷衍了事，亚瑟则给了一个礼貌而僵硬的微笑。当他们回到房间，亚瑟说：“好，打包走人！”

“什么？！”梅林诧异，沮丧地看着宽敞的睡房。“现在？！”他本来作好其他计划的。

亚瑟看到梅林的眼神所向，脸刷地一下红了，然后冷静地说道：“是的，现在。梅林，不管我们离开沃廷格领地时会否被打劫。”

“凯怎么办？”梅林想抓住最后的稻草。

“我们把他绑在马背上，”亚瑟说，“你俩骑一匹马。你来背行李…哦，不对。现在不是商量这个的时候。背后中箭比夜间骑马对他更不利。在我们离开的时候，你能不能把我们隐藏起来？”

尽管对不能一夜缠绵还有一点忿恨，梅林还是设法将他们的影子拉长来覆盖着他们。看起来很诡异，让他十分头痛，但不得不承认，亚瑟这次是对的：他们还没走半里路的样子，亚瑟就把他们叫停。夜深人静，他们身后传来马蹄声。

他们躲进草丛，用袋子堵着马的嘴。梅林一直用影子掩护他们。不久，他们看到一支15人的队伍匆匆经过，每个人背着弓箭，腰上还佩戴着刀剑，表情严肃。

亚瑟等那帮人走远了，才把马头一调，向南方骑去。当感到他们安全的时候，梅林使他们的影子恢复原状，并问：“我们要去哪里？”但凯的影子一端依然耷拉着，梅林想是不是跟他的头伤有关。他想等他们找到落脚的地方，在占卜问问盖亚斯到底怎么回事。

“格拉斯顿伯里，”亚瑟说，“你可以好好看看你的宝贝魔法书。”

“我记得某人说过讨厌僧侣的念经声哦？”梅林说。

“我们在那不会待很久的，”亚瑟看了看梅林的马。那匹马正驮着两个大男人，行李包和满满一袋金币，仿佛因不满重负而缓慢行走。“那些钱能让我雇些人和买些装备。”

“来作什么？”梅林问。

“来把撒克逊人赶出多尔赛特，”亚瑟答道，“欧瑞恩告诉我，最近那里被撒克逊人占领，公爵被刺杀，没有人援助。”

“呃，”梅林说，“所以我们要去把它抢回来？”

“是的，就是干那事。”亚瑟欢快地答道，一脸轻松。

但在梅林看来，事情远比亚瑟的口气复杂。“没有人反对？”他迟疑地问。

“如果威赛克斯王反对，”亚瑟突然脸一沉，表情严肃起来，“那么他在那的人民向他求救时，就应该出兵了。但他却让撒克逊人在他的领土上为所欲为，肆意残杀。我就是要把他们赶走，懒得管他的反对意见。而且欧瑞恩肯定不会介意的。多尔赛特的百姓不断流亡到他的领土，会扰乱他境内的秩序的。”

“对，好吧。”梅林更加怀疑了。

亚瑟不耐烦地瞪了他一眼：“你想让我干一番大事！我现在就在干给你看呐！”

“不，对，那是的，”梅林匆忙答道。他们安静地骑了一会马后，梅林开口：“只是…我还没完全清楚…”

“梅林，你也看到了，”亚瑟打断他，“沃廷格王的情况。你觉得他哪来那么多钱雇佣撒克逊士兵和巫师？他也是到处卖地，卖给东方或南方的人。卖完地后，那里的人受到威胁，他是不会出手相助的。这意味着国王不会援助他的伯爵。安吉拉的东边已经沦陷了。必须有人阻止他们继续掠夺，不然他们会得寸进尺，往内地推进。”

“那个人就是你？！”梅林反问道，不过语气已经有所不同。他突然看到，刀光剑影的战场上，亚瑟踩着马镫，他的剑在头顶闪耀，坚毅的脸上充满胜利的渴望。他身后跟随着斗志昂扬的骑士，高声呼喊，天空仿佛劈下闪电，劈开了敌人重重包围，敌人四处逃散。

他甩甩头，把这些影像甩掉。亚瑟没有注意到，只是看向前方，表情坚定。“是的，”他说，“除非你心中有更好的人选？”

“没有，”梅林听起来还是没有底气。

亚瑟回过头吃惊地看着他。过了一会，他说：“你别再这样了。”

他勒着他的马儿跟梅林并排骑着。路上阳光普照，天空蔚蓝，前方是一片橡树森林，梅林仿佛看到了莱斯特的边境。到了那之后，约莫还有一周时间他们能到达格拉斯顿伯里。之后，还有一场战争，不是为了任何私心和贪欲，而是为了保卫需要帮助的人民而战，为了永久的和平，能由一位光芒四射的国王统治。

林间风声传来原始魔法的警告：那不会持续很久。  
枯萎的落叶传来呼声：那要付出代价。  
梅林不予理会。  
亚瑟就在他身边，他眼里只看到白色的城堡，艳红的龙旗帜在飘扬。

\- 全文终 -


End file.
